


of Witches and Princes (Prólogo)

by axl_SKiDS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Original Character(s), Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl_SKiDS/pseuds/axl_SKiDS
Summary: Acerquense, no hay de que temer, pues los misterios que se encuentran en Wonder son curiosos de comprender y en Barbot criaturas extraordinarias y un poco malhumoradas contrastadas con Grimm cuyas fábricas que nunca paran.
Kudos: 10





	1. 0

-Introducción-

* * *

Creemos que todos los buenos cuentos comienzan con "había una vez", pero en verdad los cuentos comienzan siempre de distintas maneras y mi madre tenía la capacidad de hacer que un mismo cuento comenzara de cualquier forma menos con esa frase.

Cuando nos encontramos con un cuento escrito sabemos que siempre conservará su esencia, ¿Pero qué tiene de mágico repetirlo una y otra vez? Antes de todo pasaba de boca en boca y se cambiaba de persona a persona, de nuevo mi madre me demostró cuan divertido puede volverse un cuento cuando tú memoria falla y el sueño te gana para terminar diciendo que caperucita se comió la sopa de los tres cerditos . 

Yo no soy un escritor, pero si soy un amante de los cuentos y él dice que hacer esto ha sido muy divertido. Espero que tú también puedas disfrutar de todo este sinsentido.


	2. PARTE 1

-Prólogo-

* * *

**DE ENTRE TODOS LOS MUNDOS MÁGICOS Y DE CUENTOS AHORA NOSOTROS ESTAMOS EN UNO QUE SE ENCUENTRA DIVIDIDO EN TRES REINOS**

* * *

Comencemos con WonderGale, llamado así en honor al primer rey de toda esta tierra pero al cuál la gente solía sólo referirse como  Wonder ya que según ellos era mucho más fácil de decir que el trabalenguas que era completo, este es el reino que se encuentra al otro lado del mar, un reino conocido por sus intrépidos marineros, sus mujeres con vestidos vistosos, y su extraña capacidad de ver cosas que la gente normal de otros reinos no pueden ver, así es, es un reino de locos.

Sus principales riquezas fueron obtenidas mediante el conocido oficio de la piratería, que aunque ya no está vigente, en sus tiempos fue realmente alabado pues muy poca gente en Wonder conocía tanto de todo el mundo como sus marineros. 

La reina, una mujer muy hermosa y extremadamente bondadosa incluso para el gusto de muchos, no era reconocida por su belleza ni su deseo de tener paz en el reino, si no por qué ella había sido hasta la fecha la reina más joven que había ascendido al trono, no solo de Wonder, también fue la más joven de cualquier otro reino. Ella tenía por fiel consejero a un marinero que la acompañaba casi todo el tiempo y que sin duda era muy hábil con las palabras. 

GrimmWaldeck, era el reino más grande de todos, el primero en existir, tan antiguo que nadie recuerda el primer nombre que tuvo. El cómo se nombraba ahora se debía a los hermanos Grimm y Waldeck, que fueron los que iniciaron con esta tecnología que hizo crecer al reino y ahora formaba parte de la vida cotidiana, aunque ninguno fue más reconocido que el otro, los pobladores de ese entonces argumentaron que una sílaba era mucho más fácil de recordar por lo que es común que escuches a la gente llamarlo únicamente  Grimm. 

Cómo ya mencioné, este reino tenía tecnología que rebasaba a los otros, manejaban aparatos, alimentados por el calor del fuego, que hacían todas las tareas mucho más sencillas y con el mínimo costo de un poco de ceniza en la ropa al terminar, esto los hizo preocuparse poco y relájese demasiado.

Su rey era un joven un tanto inexperto que soñaba con ir más allá de su castillo, de su reino. Tenía curiosidad por el mundo pues creía que en el reino realmente no había decisiones importantes que tomar, eso fue lo que hizo que se entablara una buena amistad con el consejero de la reina de Wonder, de esa manera también se formaron lazos diplomáticos entre ambos reinos 

Por último pero no menos importante está  Barbot , al cual gente de los otros reinos intentaron llamar LeBarbot para que se escuchara más elegante, algo que no funcionó ya que desde el inicio, aunque Barbot probable tenía más territorio que los otros dos, era principalmente una región rústica y llena de vegetación que definitivamente contaba con muchos más animales y bestias que personas. Además era el nombre de su primera reina.

El reino de Barbot pequeño en comparación a los otros se reconocía por su gente trabajadora que no se limitaba en sus oficios y que se dividían en distintas casas, todas ellas eran reconocidas y todas tenían entrenamiento y armas listos para luchar defendiendo a su reino en cualquier momento, esto era debido a que la familia real mantenía como tradición el entrenar a toda su gente como lo hizo su primer gobernante, la guerrera Barbot, y tanto el rey como su hermano eran personas de tradición, tal vez era una conducta un tanto paranoica en tiempos de paz pero que los mantenía más unidos de lo que cualquiera puede creer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

-Capítulo 1-

* * *

**LOS PEQUEÑOS Y DIMINUTOS CAMBIOS QUE COMENZARON A ALTERAR LA APARENTEMENTE INQUEBRANTABLE PAZ**

* * *

Un día el joven rey de Grimm cayó en cama por causas desconocidas, probablemente se trataba de una nueva enfermedad y al no saber cómo actuar el reino asustado comenzó a descontrolarse. En el peor momento, pues algunas revueltas estaban dándose cerca del castillo y siendo su situación tan crítica, el joven rey decidió acudir desesperadamente a las relaciones que había formado con el reino del otro lado del mar.

Cuando los rumores de que la reina de Wonder mandaría un representante para ayudar con la situación de Grimm nadie esperaba que fuera el consejero el que llegaría en su nombre, muchos menos esperaban que el joven rey nombrara a este marinero el gobernante del reino por tiempo indefinido hasta que su salud mejorará.

La sorpresa de su llegada no fue tan grande como la que se tuvo al ver como este marinero de un reino extranjero hizo más por el reino en un corto tiempo que el joven rey desde que había subido al trono, tan bueno era cumpliendo ese deber que al pasar de los meses la población incluso había ignorado la enfermedad de su rey.

Por las calles del reino se escuchaba a la gente tener conversaciones en las que hablaban así:

–¿No sería maravilloso que escogieramos un rey de la manera que lo hace Wonder? Podríamos escoger al consejero Bleu para gobernar Grimm.

–Sin duda el consejero Bleu es un digno sucesor, por algo un simple marinero se volvió el consejero de la reina de Wonder.

Y la afirmación de la gente que nadie quería que llegara a los oídos del rey –Escoger a Bleu como suplente del trono ha sido la mejor decisión que ha tomado el rey desde que obtuvo el título.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	4. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

-Capítulo 2-

* * *

**LAS PECULIARES MUJERES DE LA FIESTA DADA POR LA RECIÉN RECUPERADA SALUD DEL REY DE GRIMM**

* * *

Después de que Grimm volvió a ser el mismo y el rey se recuperó, de la misteriosa enfermedad, la población estaba tan feliz que se organizó un gran baile para celebrar. Aprovechando esa situación el rey también decidió que era momento de encontrar una reina pues si volvía a enfermar debería asegurar un heredero.

A esta fiesta llegaron personas de todos los rincones de Grimm. De entre todas las personas sobresalía un grupo de hermosas mujeres, una madre y sus dos hijas, las cuales a pesar de que no usaban las ropas más finas provocaban envidia entre todas las demás doncellas presentes, por supuesto tampoco pasaron desapercibidas del rey que encandilado con la belleza de la menor de las hermanas se apresuró al encuentro con esta.

Al estar frente a ella no lo dudo y se arrodillo, tomándole la mano le dijo:

–Por favor hermosa doncella, permítame el honor de desposarla.

Apenas la madre escuchó esas palabras su rostro hizo una expresión que ninguna dama debe hacer y mucho menos en público, afortunadamente solo una persona se dio cuenta de eso.

La clara desaprobación de la mujer no se hizo esperar –Mi rey, consideró que la mejor decisión sería escoger a mi hija mayor por sobre esta– señalo a la menor –que solo serviría como una sirvienta del palaci…-

El joven rey había levantado su mano con un gesto que indicaba a la mujer que dejara de hablar, ella al ver esto se tragó las palabras que podían maldecir al monarca, levantó la cabeza y dijo con voz firme –No permitiré que mi hija menor sea desposada por usted...

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio y muchos voltearon para ver la escena formada. Sin embargo alguien intervino.

–Mi rey, ¿podría permitirme llevarme a esta hermosa mujer?, el baile comenzará pronto– el consejero Bleu tomo la mano de la mujer y la guío al centro del salón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	5. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

-Capítulo 3-

* * *

**UN PLAN PROPUESTO DE FORMA MUY SOSPECHOSA,** **AUNQUE** **DEMASIADO TENTADOR COMO PARA SER RECHAZADO**

* * *

Cuando los dos están entre las parejas comienzan a bailar.

–Sus hijas, ambas, sin duda son hermosas.

La mujer miraba hacia el rey que bailaba con su hija menor y esta al notar la mirada de su madre dejó de sonreír e hizo una reverencia para después alejarse permitir que su hermana mayor bailará ahora con el rey. –Se equivoca– dijo la mujer.

El hombre sonrió y habló con calma después de ver eso –Tiene razón, una de ellas, la menor, no sirve ni para ser una simple sirvienta–. Moviéndose al de la música se alejaron lentamente hacia uno de los balcones y el consejero volvió a hablar –¿Qué clase de madre no aprueba que su hija se case con un rey?

La expresión de molestia se volvió a hacer presente en la mujer –¿Acaso usted también desea a mi hija?

–Mentiría al decir que no, pero tengo una mejor propuesta: hay dos reyes que buscan esposa, usted tiene dos hijas y yo podría hacer posible que ambas se vuelvan reinas.

Tentada por la idea pero aun dudosa ella preguntó –¿Por qué me lo propone a mí siendo que hay muchas otras doncellas aquí?

–Tengo planes que requieren la ayuda de alguien como usted.

Un viento frío cruzó el balcón elevando levemente el vestido de la mujer y esta, al recuperarse, pudo notar al hombre sonreír al mirar sus zapatillas por lo cual esta dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted?

–No sabía que las brujas preguntaban tanto.

Se dice que las brujas no se asustan, mucho menos de humanos, pero ese hombre, le hacía experimentar una emoción similar al miedo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

-Capítulo 4-

* * *

 **UNA VISITA DE COMPROMISO QUE NO VENDE PARA NADA COMO SE ESPERAB** **A Y TERMINA EN Desgracia POR DECISIONES Desesperadas**

* * *

El castillo de Barbot abrió sus puertas para recibir al consejero que venía del reino de Wonder con algo más que propuestas diplomáticas, estaba acompañado de tres mujeres.

A diferencia de lo que usaron durante la fiesta en Grimm ahora estaban modestamente vestidas, aunque la madre y la hija mayor aún se veían espléndidas la hija menor estaba vestida como una más de la servidumbre.

El tiempo de las negociaciones había sido el suficiente para que el rey llegara a convivir con la hija mayor de la bruja y pensara seriamente el desposar a la hermosa doncella. Pero también ese tiempo vasto para que el príncipe, hermano del rey, llegará a conocer a la hija menor, y aun vestida como sirvienta no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella ni ella evitar corresponderle.

Un día, antes de la retirada del consejero y las mujeres, el rey comunicó a todo el mundo que próximamente habría una nueva reina. Sin embargo no era como las mujeres habían planeado.

Cuando la mañana llegó el consejero debía partir a Wonder, pero las brujas se quedaron pues el rey hizo una audiencia con la madre e hijas.

–Lady White, sé que vinieron aquí como acompañantes del consejero Bleu, pero ahora quiero que se queden pues quisiera pedir la mano de su hija para desposarla…– ambas, la madre y la hija mayor se acercaron e inclinaron en reverencia mientras la hija menor se quedaba unos pasos atrás –… Estaría honrado si su hija Ahri acepta formar parte de la familia real de Barbot al casarse con mi hermano.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, pero no dijeron nada esperando a que el rey nombrara a la hermana mayor para pedirle matrimonio, pero al ver que no sucedió y por el contrario les dijo que ya podían retirarse, la hermana mayor volteo hacia la menor con ira, mientras que la madre rápidamente hablo –¡Rey Minos, esto debe ser un error!

El rey las miro con curiosidad –¿Qué es un error?

La bruja dio un paso frente, intentando controlar su voz se dirigió al rey.

–Disculpe mi rey, pero ayer se escuchó que usted había decidido desposar a una doncella, y ahora que usted menciono a mi hija menor para su hermano más joven, ¿por qué no ha pedido la mano de mi hija mayor para usted?

El rey soltó una pequeña risa y dijo: –Aunque su hija es más hermosa que cualquier mujer que hubiese visto antes yo no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo.

La mujer comenzó a susurrar, la hija menor intentó acercarse para detenerla pero la mayor lo impidió. No había nadie más en el gran salón que pudiera ayudar a la menor, nadie que pudiera evitar que la bruja lanzará su maldición.

–En el reino de Barbot, el rey mata a una bestia para poder subir al trono, usted es reconocido por vencer a una de las más temibles, veamos si puede hacerlo por segunda vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

-Capítulo 5-

* * *

**TODOS SABEN QUE BARBOT ES EL REINO MÁS PREPARADO PARA GANAR LA GUERRA, ES POR ESO QUE DEBE EVITARSE QUE INICIEN UNA**

* * *

Tras el accidente dentro del castillo de Barbot todo el reino lloraba y caminaba con la cabeza baja. El joven príncipe no podía pensar bien lo que había sucedido, no podía culpar a las mujeres dentro de la habitación, ya que cuando logro entrar había comprobado con sus propios ojos la escena en la que aquella bestia de pelaje blanco cubierto de rojo, que una vez fue asesinada por su hermano mayor, se encontraba devorando a la madre de las mujeres. Después de aquella lucha aún se encontraban recogiendo los restos de los hombres que intentaron frenar a la bestia sin éxito.

Los rumores corrieron rápidamente y entre ellos uno cobró fuerza, aquel que decía que la muerte del rey había sido planeada por el rey de Grimm y la reina de Wonder, y cuando se supo que la bestia en su escape corrió en dirección hacia Grimm nadie se atrevió a desmentirlo.

Aun con el conflicto la hermana mayor de Ahri sabía que debía regresar al reino de Grimm e inventar alguna excusa para explicar que el príncipe se desposaría con su hermana y convencer a el rey de aceptarla en su lugar. Pero junto con ella también llegó el encaje de que el reino de Barbot se preparaba para atacarlos, temiendo esto el rey envió una carta al reino de Wonder.

Mientras en Barbot el joven príncipe intentaba hablar con el pueblo que estaba decidido a tomar armas en contra del reino vecino. Ahri, aun con temor de perder a su amor para siempre decidió decirle quien era y la verdad de lo que pasó aquella noche.

Al castillo de Wonder llegó una carta que decía:

> _ Estimada reina Lev Liddell de Wonder. _
> 
> _ Por medio de este mensaje pido de su ayuda, ya que el rey Minos de Barbot a fallecido por circunstancias que permanecen aún desconocidas para nosotros, pero aún así se nos implica en el suceso. Bien sabemos que solo nuestras fuerzas armadas juntas podrían hacerle frente a un ataque de Barbot. Por lo que solicito de su intervención en el conflicto venidero. _

La reina tras recibir el mensaje se contactó inmediatamente con la única persona que podría tomar partido y evitar una guerra.

El príncipe de Barbot, después de enterarse de todo, ordenó que se buscará incesantemente a la bestia antes de iniciar un ataque contra el reino vecino y así se hizo durante un días hasta que dieron con ella cerca de un puerto de Grimm, uno que era utilizado principalmente por la gente de Wonder. Movilizó sus tropas para llegar al lugar de forma sigilosa.

Sin embargo soldados de Grimm habían llegado antes y un navío recién llegado traía consigo soldados de Wonder junto con el mejor hombre de la reina, el consejero Bleu, pues si en ese mundo existía alguien capaz de disuadir una guerra sería él. Y creyendo que la bestia era parte del plan de ataque del reino de Barbot su primer acción fue atraparlo.

Cuando los soldados de Wonder capturaron a la bestia no se dieron cuenta de que fueron ellos quienes dieron inicio a la guerra ya que Barbot no podía tolerar que pusieran una cadena en el cuello de su rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

-Capítulo 6-

* * *

**EL CONFLICTO PROVOCADO POR LA MUERTE DE UN REY SÓLO PUEDE TERMINARSE CON LA MUERTE DE OTRO**

* * *

Los ejércitos de los dos reinos parecían haber tendido una emboscada para el de Barbot, y con la bestia atrapada las cosas no pintaban nada bien para ellos.

–Consejero Bleu, el conflicto que sucede ahora no involucra al reino de Wonder por lo que su presencia aquí no es necesaria– dijo el príncipe de Barbot antes de dar un paso al frente y desenfundar su espada.

Inmediatamente los soldados de los dos reinos tomaron una posición para defender tanto al representante de Wonder como al rey de Grimm. –Joven Rey de Grimm, le pido que tengamos una conversación pacífica, baje su arma ahora- respondió el consejero Bleu.

El príncipe apuntó su espada a la bestia que se encontraba ahora prisionera y demasiado dócil en comparación a cuando la vio por primera vez. –ustedes causaron eso.

–Príncipe Aarón, nosotros no hemos enviado a este monstruo, al contrario, no hemos podido proteger a las personas de los pueblos de mi reino por las que cruzó y por eso para evitar más masacres hemos mantenido a esta bestia cautiva– habló el rey de Grimm.

–Rey Afros, ¿tu que sabes de proteger a tu pueblo cuando ahora declaraste una guerra contra barbot?

–Por favor cálmense, reyes, lo que debemos hacer ahora es alejar a la bestia para que la gente de Wonder pueda desembarcar– Cuando la bestia escuchó las palabras del consejero se alteró, luchó por librarse de sus ataduras y en pocos segundos se encontraba corriendo hacia el barco.

barbot muchos años atrás había inventado armas de fuego; aunque preferían no usarlas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, fue así que el reino de Grimm, aprovechando su industria, las fabricó en masa. Equipando a todos sus soldados y también a los de Wonder. Así, el príncipe Aarón creyó que la lucha no duraría mucho debido a que nadie era más diestro que ellos. Pero todos habían olvidado que Wonder era un lugar perfecto para practicar la puntería, después de todo contaba con muchos animales parlantes a los que deseaban golpear para callar por un momento, el que flotaran, se movieran y pudieran desvanecerse en el aire hizo más popular el uso de herramientas como lo eran esas armas, y esa destreza se demostró cuando se abrió fuego contra la bestia que se dirigía a la gente que bajaba del barco.

Los primeros disparos fueron esquivados con dificultad, pero los que siguieron rebotaron de manera antinatural, como si un escudo protegiera a la bestia. La impresión fue mayor cuando se dieron cuenta de que esta no estaba atacando a la gente. Se había quedado quieta apenas estuvo sobre el barco, esta acción género la breve distracción necesaria para que el príncipe de Barbot se acercara para acorralar al consejero de Wonder.

–Ordena que dejen de disparar– dijo el príncipe mientras colocaba la espada en el cuello del consejero.

–No puedo ordenar eso sí me tienes en esta posición.

El rey de Grimm no dudó e hizo que sus soldados apuntarán al príncipe. 

–¿Que pasa pequeño rey? Sé que tú no eres capaz de hacer lo que tú hermano haría– mientras el consejero decía eso, ágilmente desenfundo su sable haciendo retroceder al príncipe.

La bestia noto aquello e intento volver para proteger a su hermano, mientras una mujer quedaba de pie justo en el borde del barco observando cómo partía.

–Deja de llamarme rey. No lo soy.

–Tu hermano murió, sin él ahora tú, el débil hermanito, eres el rey más fácil de vencer– El consejero Bleu respondió con burla mientras atacaba al príncipe sin detenerse, su habilidad era envidiable.

–El rey aún no ha muerto, y estoy seguro de que tú tienes que ver con la forma que tiene ahora.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en aquella pelea que no notaron cuándo fue que la bestia se encarrilo rápidamente hacia ellos destrozando a cada soldado a su paso, por esa razón el rey de grimm tomo su espada y se puso en medio del camino de lo que creía un monstruo a punto de atacar.

El rugido de la bestia fue seguido del grito de la mujer del barco que ahora bajaba e intentaba llegar a ellos. La pelea que se avecinaba no se veía para nada justa y el consejero Bleu se dio cuenta al apenas mirar como ondeaba el vestido de la mujer que corría tras la bestia, dejando al príncipe de lado se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mujer, sin embargo está se dio cuenta y se detuvo para gritar –¡Minos, no lo hagas! ¡El daño que haga un rey condenará el mismo destino al otro!

Justo después de esas palabras Bleu exclamó –¡Es una bruja y controla a la bestia, planea matar al rey Afros!–. De esta forma los soldados apuntaron hacia ella y dispararon.

La ira de Minos lo cegaba pero ese pequeño momento en que volteo le permitió a Afros apartarse y lograr que los soldados terminaran con él.

Esa batalla concluyó con rey de Grimm vivo, cubierto de sangre, frente a él el cuerpo del rey de Barbot y a lo lejos Bleu sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

-Capítulo 7-

* * *

**COMIENZA COMO MARINERO, SE CONVIERTE EN CONSEJERO Y AL FINAL OBTIENE TODO UN REINO**

* * *

La guerra que se desató tras la escena del asesinato del rey Minos continuo durante mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para que se agravará, tanto que, además de destruir gran parte de los límites de Grimm y Barbot, terminaría con las vidas de cientos de personas 

Si bien los soldados de Grimm eran muchos y los de Wonder eran letales, Barbot tenía un arma secreta que eran muy bestias y animales salvajes que tenían ser controlados.

El rey de grimm estaba pensando en rendirse desde hace tiempo, pues su reino sufría las consecuencias que trae una guerra; Aaron por otro lado estaba determinado a destruir a Afros en venganza. Mientras tanto el consejero Bleu disfruta de la vista ya que su reina había decidido no tomar cartas en el asunto cerrando Wonder y solo solicitó a los soldados ayudar a Grimm.

Afros era atacado por Aaron por las mañanas y perseguido por las noches por una gran bestia que parecía un enorme lobo blanco, no podía permanecer tranquilo ni un momento, una de esas noches un soldado de Wonder pasaba por allí y el rey de Grimm le solicitó que se quedará. 

El soldado de Wonder permaneció en silencio hasta que el rey de Grimm para pasar el rato comenzó a preguntar.

–¿Cómo fue que el consejero Bleu obtuvo ese puesto?

El soldado volteo algo sorprendido –¿No lo sabe?

–Es por eso que estoy preguntando– La sonrisa que dio no transmitía el miedo que temía en esos momentos.

–Se dice que salvó a la reina de Wonder y en agradecimiento le dio el título de conde. 

\- ¿El conde Bleu?

–De hecho si, así le decían cuando éramos piratas.

–Si, y desde siempre odio ese nombre.

El hombre era muy silencioso, era algo que Afros había aprendido de él desde que comenzó la guerra, varias veces el rey podría jurar que ese hombre no era humano y si antes podría decir que dejaría su vida en sus manos, ahora, en los últimos meses, se había reemplazado esa afirmación. 

–Mi rey, deberíamos movernos, he estado aquí mucho tiempo, los soldados dicen que hay movimiento en las cercanías.

–Esta bien, puedes retirarte, este soldado me acompañará al fuerte.

El consejero intentó sonreír pero su molestia, al igual que el miedo del soldado, fueron muy evidentes para el rey. 

Después de eso dejó cerca al soldado, pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó una mañana en la que el rey estaba sorprendido de que el lobo blanco no se había acercado, busco al soldado con el que había hablado aunque nadie tuvo mucha información, pero entre todo, captó su atención que dijeron que aquella noche sería determinada una batalla entre esa bestia y lo que tuvieron haber sido un dragón. 

–Mi rey, le traigo buenas noticias.– Dijo el consejero Bleu antes de inclinarse y ofrecer una espada.

Afros noto las ropas de Bleu manchadas de sangre. Y pudieron con severidad –¿Cómo ha obtenido la espada del príncipe Aaron?

El consejero alcanzó la cabeza –Bustado ha ganado la guerra, Barbot ahora pertenece a Grimm.

Ambos se consideraron ante todos, Bleu dio la noticia a todos que se regocijaron y partieron de nuevo a su reino, pero Afros se había mantenido callado y así continúo por un tiempo. 

Ya en el reino decidió salir, tuve que aclarar sus dudas y fue así como llegó a él una mujer soldado que buscaba volver a Wonder ya que la guerra había terminado y esperaba permanecer con su hijo al que había dejado por luchar al lado de su esposo , cuando él pidió saber su nombre apenas escuchalo le hizo quitarse el casco dándose cuenta que aún usando la armadura de Wonder Ella no pertenecía a ese reino, era la esposa del soldado.

El rey regresó al castillo y sin que nadie supiera se enfrentó a Bleu.

–¿No estás saciado aún? 

–Estoy confundido, ¿De qué habla, mi rey? - Bleu lo miro tranquilamente.

–Todo lo que ha hecho, todo desde que eras un mediocre grumete.

El consejero comenzó a reír y mientras lo hacía desenfundo su sable, la hoja aún estaba manchada de sangre y se acercó con pasos suaves hacia el rey. –¿Qué puede saber un niño como tú? 

–Se lo que hiciste, a tu capitán, cómo mataste a Aarón, lo que sucedió en las aguas de Barbot ...

Bleu no dejó que el rey terminará de hablar y se perdió sobre el rey enterando el sable en su pecho. A cada palabra la enterraba más hasta que ya no pudiste hablar.

–Se lo que eres Barbe Bleu, Eres un ...

–Lo sé, y ahora soy el rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

CAPÍTULO 8.

* * *

DE ENTRE TODAS LAS CANDIDATAS A ESPOSAS NINGUNA LLAMA REALMENTE LA ATENCIÓN DEL NUEVO REY

* * *

La muerte del rey Afros causó conmoción pues ahora no había nadie en el trono, Afros no tuvo reina, por lo tanto tampoco hijos, no existía un heredero. Aquí es cuando el pueblo quedó en manos de la alianza que se había formado entre Grimm y Wonder. 

Cuando buscaron a la reina en Wonder para dar un decreto está se negó argumentando que un solo reino ya era difícil de llevar, y así los pocos altos mandos que se mantenían en Grimm decidieron escuchar al pueblo cuando se habló de elegir a alguien que no fuera de sangre real, a una persona en particular, aquel que había demostrado ser digno de portar la corona del rey, Barbe Bleu.

Muchos sospechaban un poco del hombre tras lo que había sucedido en los últimos tres años, pero eso no impidió que votaran a favor. Fue entonces que el reino realizó una enorme fiesta por aquel que consideraban un héroe de guerra y lo coronaron como el nuevo rey de Grimm.

El reino se reconstruyó con gran rapidez, y era gracias a un poder extraño que tenía Barbe Bleu, no solo era bueno convenciendo, si no que también tenía una muy buena suerte y todo salía como él lo quería, nadie llegaba a comprender cómo podía hacer tales cosas pero siempre agradecían. Llegó entonces un momento en que pensaron que si ese hombre era tan bueno, el reino merecía a la descendencia para seguir prosperando, y así Bleu se casó por primera vez.

La primer esposa fue una mujer hermosa, sin embargo, un extraño accidente sucedió la noche de bodas cobrando así su vida.

La segunda mujer que fue escogida sufrió el mismo destino. 

La tercera contó con un poco más de suerte, pues el anuncio de la espera de un heredero llegó a los oídos de todos, mas la dicha no duró demasiado ya que un par de semanas después, ella al igual que las anteriores, murió. 

Las esposas siguientes, sin excepción, tuvieron el mismo final.

Tal parecía ser que la vida, por alguna razón, no quería que Barbe Bleu tuviera una esposa y mucho menos hijos. Pero eso no impidió que las mujeres, tanto de Grimm cómo Wonder, siguieran llegando una tras otra, muchas con interés y otras con curiosidad, pues aunque él tenía colores peculiares como azul se su barba y cabello que lo distinguían como alguien de Wonder era un hombre muy bien parecido, poco a poco el rey Barbe Bleu había acumulado un número considerable de esposas que sobrepasaba a la servidumbre del castillo de Grimm e iba en aumento.

Un día aparecieron frente a él dos mujeres, una hermosa como ninguna otra de cualquiera de los reinos y junto a ella otra que se cubría con una capucha roja, sabía quiénes eran pues no era fácil olvidarlas, después de todo la primera por que tenía la misma mirada de ambición que su madre que emanaba el poder de su magia, y la segunda por que sabía que ella era la mujer indicada, la que quería, necesitaba y deseaba.

–Señoritas White, es un gusto verlas de nuevo.

La mayor chasqueo la lengua con molestia pero justo después de eso habló con un tono dulce –Oh gran rey Barbe Bleu, el gusto es nuestro.

Tras escuchar salir ese nombre de la boca de la mujer, la molestia se instaló en el rey, moviendo una mano hizo que toda la servidumbre se retirara rápidamente sin decir una palabra y al cerrarse la puerta se puso de pie. 

–¿Qué buscas aquí bruja? 

–Mi madre hizo un trato contigo, cúmplelo ahora.

–Lo hice con ella, no contigo.

Ahri, que había permanecido en silencio mientras la discusión se daba, por fin se quitó la capucha dejando ver su cabello negro alborotado y sus ojos rojos pues seguía llorando cada noche por aquel que había amado.

–No vinimos aquí para eso, hermana.

–No voy a ser una sirvienta de este castillo como tú buscas, yo no adoro estar entre suciedad y animales como tú– replicó la mayor mientras la menor solo agachaba la cabeza y terminaba por inclinarse a manera de reverencia. 

El rey Bleu que veía la escena con diversión se acercó a las mujeres, tomando la mano de la mayor dijo:

–Tu madre buscó obtener los tres reinos por medio de cada una de sus hijas, fue demasiado ambiciosa y fracasó dos veces, pero ahora una de ellas será dueña de dos. Debes sentirte afortunada.

Bleu soltó la mano de la mujer y se inclinó, ella se llenó de tanta emoción que no se percató de que el rey tomó a su hermana en el suelo, juntó sus manos y ante la sorpresa de la menor deslizó el anillo que correspondía a la reina. 

–No te preocupes, Victoria, tomarás el primer barco después de la boda, se que podrás engañar a los locos en Wonder y quién sabe, hacer que te elijan como nueva reina.

Victoria se quedó sin habla, ni su belleza se valía una consideración ante el rey, no, para ella ese hombre no era un rey, si su orgullo fue herido cuando se refirió a ella como White, ahora la humillación al ser rechazada por alguien tan simple como un marinero hacía hervir sus deseos de venganza.

Al abrirse las puertas del salón el rey salía de la mano de Ahri, que aunque en su rostro se reflejaba una profunda tristeza y miedo, intentaba sonreír, informó a todos que el reino debía festejar, pues está era la novia que el pueblo esperaba, la que se volvería la última esposa elegida del rey Bleu, la reina de Grimm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

RECHAZAR A UNA BRUJA NO ES ALGO QUE UN REY PUEDA DARSE EL LUJO SIQUIERA DE PENSAR

* * *

La boda había sido más grande que las anteriores, tanto así que habían invitado a gente de todas las tierras. Desde el otro lado de mar la reina de Wonder se presentó y traía junto a ella un pequeño que reconoció de inmediato a Bleu. 

–¡Señor Bleu!– El niño corrió hasta quedar frente a él y a su nueva esposa –La reina Lev me trajo por qué dice que encontró a su princesa, pero en todos los cuentos que la reina me ha contado los marineros mueren solos, ¿un hombre del mar realmente puede tener un final feliz?

Antes de que la reina pudiera llamar la atención del niño el rey bajo su altura y revolviendole el cabello al pequeño le dijo –Yo no soy ese hombre. Claro que puedo ser feliz, tu también lo serás.

Barbe Bleu siempre se mostraba amable y amoroso cuando la reina estaba cerca, y su ahora esposa miró sorprendida la escena, de su ahora esposo tomando a ese niño y llevándolo a jugar, pues creía que la familiaridad con la que el hombre hablaba con el niño como si fuera su padre no podría venir de alguien tan despreciable. 

–Le pido una disculpa, reina Ahri, ya sabrá que los niños no miden sus palabras. Para él Bleu es común padre.

Ahri tardó en reaccionar –No se preocupe, solo estoy impresionada. 

–Es bueno saber que por fin alguien quiere a Bleu, siempre le fue difícil encontrar a una mujer que lo amara, todas se alejaban en poco tiempo.

Aunque Ahri era una bruja joven y con poca experiencia, pero desde el inicio había percibido en el marinero que ahora era rey algo que la hacía temer, escuchar que antes de ella, incluso antes de las otras esposas habían muerto más mujeres le hacía creer que aquellos seres malvados, que robaban cuerpos humanos, de los que hablaba su padre eran más que un invento con el fin de asustar a las niñas para no acercarse a hombres extraños. 

En medio de toda la gente pudo ver a lo lejos a su hermana, deslumbrante como siempre, todo en Victoria indicaba que era una reina al contrario de ella que apenas y mantenía su revoltoso cabello acomodado al cortarlo de forma tan desastrosa; con algo de temor al ver a su esposo dirigiéndose hacia su hermana, que apenas se percató de su presencia, la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

–¿No te basta con haberme humillado cuando aceptaste ser su esposa? ¿Ahora vienes a reírte de mí?– aunque su voz sonaba cargada de dulzura, sus palabras se sentían punzantes, tanto como la punta de una daga recién afilada. 

Fue de aquella forma que Ahri intento recordar en qué momento había aceptado a Barbe Bleu, nisiquiera podía recordar cómo es que la propuesta se había dado, las cosas eran confusas y sentía que había perdido piezas importantes de su vida dentro de su cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en decirle sobre su presentimiento, se encontraba de pie en una enorme habitación que reconoció como la recámara principal del rey, no podía escapar, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, pues con ella se encontraba aquel del que se enamoró y sin pensarlo se entregó a él nuevamente.

Sabia que los días pasaban pero aun así seguía perdiéndose en el castillo como si fuera la primera vez que recorría aquellos pasillos. Una y otra vez intentó llegar al corredor por el que veía caminar a Bleu cada noche, pero por más que lo intentaba llegaba siempre a alguna habitación que nunca había visto. Este rey solía ir con frecuencia a Wonder, y cuando eso sucedía Ahri parecía estar atrapada en el castillo. Tras vivir así un par de meses Barbe Bleu accedió a la petición de ver a su hermana, y para mí dejar salir a su esposa le permitió a Victoria la entrada al castillo. 

Lo primero que hizo cuando su hermana regreso fue correr hacia ella y abrazarla, un gesto que Victoria por primera vez correspondió. 

–¿La vida como reina no es tan maravillosa, hermanita?

–Sabes que yo no quería esto.

–Sin embargo ahora lo tienes.

Aunque el día fue corto, la noticia de que su hermana no podía quedarse ya que tenía asuntos en Wonder por resolver le hizo entristecer. Pero a pesar de que su hermana mayor siempre la había despreciado, parecía tener aún más repulsión hacia el actual rey de Grimm y lo demostraba en sus acciones.

Movió un poco las telas de sus actuales ropas wonderianas y dos pequeñas palomas salieron volando por la habitación.

–Estos son tuyos, me siguieron después de que te comprometiste, no tengo idea de porqué, pero sabes que odio estas cosas por lo que creo que te harán mejor compañía en esta jaula.

Ahri vio a las dos aves confundida, no podía recordarlas, así como cada día recordaba menos cosas de su pasado, solo podía pensar en Barbe Bleu, hasta que las palomas se posaron cada una en una mano.

–Eve y Teo, los había extrañado mucho– cuando termino de decir esto su sonrisa se desvaneció pues su hermana ya no estaba en la habitación con ella.

Cuando el rey Bleu volvió a casa pasó lo mismo de cada noche, pero está vez ordenó a las pequeñas aves que lo siguieran y se sorprendió enormemente al ver cómo es que ellas pudieron entrar al pasillo. De este modo cada noche observaba a su esposo para encontrar que era lo que le permitía salir, así como lo que le permitía dejar el castillo, algo que era imposible para ella y también para las aves, encontró su respuesta en un juego de llaves que colgaba de su cinturón y que se llevaba siempre con él. Decidida a salir de su prisión, una noche antes de que su esposo partiera de nuevo a Wonder, le pidió que se quedará con ella, y mientras ella lo retenía abrazándolo, mando a las dos palomas a quitar las llaves del cinturón.

Al llegar la mañana el rey se despidió de su esposa sin sospechar del robo y salió del castillo con rumbo al barco que lo llevaría al reino vecino. 

Apenas puso un pie sobre el navío se percató de la presencia de Victoria, la cual lo veía con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción que daba a conocer que el plan que había tramado había salido perfectamente. Bleu dio un paso al frente para pedirle una explicación, pero parecía que esta bruja no sabía contra quién se enfrentaba pues no sé asustaba como las demás, probablemente ella no podía percibirlo, más el no quiso quedarse para comprobarlo, bajo del barco, tomó un caballo y se dirigió a buscar a su esposa, pues no planeaba dejarla escapar.

Mientras tanto en el enorme castillo, la joven reina se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo creyendo que encontraría su libertad allí, sin embargo lo que encontró fueron las mismas habitaciones en las que solía perderse, pero está vez estaban siendo ocupada. Todas y cada una de las esposas que había tenido Barbe Bleu desde que se convirtió en rey estaban allí, los cuerpos eran apenas reconocibles pues les faltaban piezas que parecían haber sido arrancadas por un animal. Mientras más recorría las habitaciones se encontraba con cadáveres frescos, hasta que dio con el de la doncella que la había atendido justo antes de que su esposo hubiera llegado el día anterior, sus zapatillas antes planteadas ahora estaban cubiertas de color rojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar más en: https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corregido por @CCPamii en Twitter.

CAPÍTULO 10

* * *

¿POR QUÉ CONFORMARSE CON UN REINO CUANDO SE PUEDEN TENER TODOS?

* * *

La pequeña reina corrió hacia la entrada del castillo y nadie entendía lo que sucedía, al ver el rastro de sangre tras ella prefirieron no intervenir. Cuando ella se percató del camino que apareció ya se encontró atravesando el jardín, en poco tiempo ya se estaba fuera de las murallas que rodeaban el castillo, pero su dicha acabó cuando Barbe Bleu.

–¿Adonde vas, mi amada esposa? - El rey desmontó su corcel y se acercó a ella.

Ahri retrocedía cada paso que Bleu daba hacia ella, no quería acercarse, le tenía miedo, al darse cuenta de eso el rey ordenó a los soldados retirarse. Una vez a solas con su esposa su tono de voz se volvió el más dulce que podía existir. 

–¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué huyes? 

–De ti.

El tono de la reina fue directo, Bleu levantó la cabeza y con un tono de superioridad le ordenó –Vuelve a tu habitación.

Ella no iba a obedecer y se abalanzó hacia él con la intención de golpearlo. Pero cuando lo hizo el hombre la detuvo con facilidad, la tomo por la cintura y la subió al caballo, mas él, al subir, fue atacado por las palomas que acompañaban a Ahri, haciéndole caer de la silla, solo una mirada dirigida hacia las aves las hizo caer como si les hubiesen disparado, la reina se quedó en silencio mientras veía a Bleu montar nuevamente y llevarla de vuelta al castillo. 

...

Victoria que se está trabajando tomando té en Wonder soltó un comentario ante la temblorosa reina de esas tierras que se encuentra frente a ella. –Me gustaría que fuera una invitada de honor en mi boda.

La reina solo podía ver a la taza de té pues le aterraba ver directamente a la mujer.

...

Ahri había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba en la habitación repleta de cadáveres, ya pesar del tiempo no podía acostumbrarse y cada vez le daba mas nauseas el olor, la única compañía que tenía para hablar era su reflejo en el enorme espejo de cobre que había en el centro del lugar. Por las noches solía escuchar que una voz que salía del espejo le hablaba, al inicio se negaba a mirar, pero cuando por fin lo hizo la apenas perceptible silueta le dijo una ventana, y al dirigirse a ella se encontró con el cuerpo de una de sus aves. Era su salida, pues algunas brujas podrían pasar su esencia a los animales que solían acompañarlas, ella lo había hecho varias veces con aquellas dos palomas, no le importaba no poder volver a su cuerpo, solo quería salir de ese lugar, pero algo le impedía abandonar su cuerpo, alguien.

Lloraba cada noche, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, su mejor amiga, su amado, su madre, todos estaban muertos ya, aunque quería ser optimista con su hermana sabía que nada en el mundo haría que su hermana se preocupara genuinamente por ella, pero entre todo eso recordó a la persona que le había dado a las palomas, la mujer que le había enseñado de magia, aunque no sabía de ella desde la guerra, rogó por que las palomas aún vivieran cerca de la casa Wolf para que el mensaje pudiera llegar.

Después de un par de días el rey regresó y la dejó salir de aquella habitación sin decir palabra. 

–Tu hermana vendrá, la reina de Wonder la acompaña, prepara.

Sin protestar, Ahri se cambio, no le dirigía ni la mirada a Bleu. Y despues de dias alli no sabia siquiera que le diria a su hermana, así que cuando las mujeres llegaron al castillo se limitó a observar, a su hermana siendo hermosa ya la reina temblando de miedo sin saber por que, pero si ella hubiera sabido lo que pasaría también habría estado igual de asustada. 

Al llegar la noche Bleu la llevo al cuarto del espejo nuevamente, al cabo de poco tiempo se escuchó como la puerta se abría y la persona que entraba no era Bleu, no festejo pues quien estaba allí era su hermana. 

–Es una hermosa habitación, hermanita– Victoria sonrió con suficiencia mientras se acercaba, caminaba sobre los cuerpos como si no estuvieran allí.

Mientras la mujer se acercaba la voz del espejo le dijo que se alejara, así que hizo caso, después de todo hasta ese momento no le había mentido, y al moverse pudo ver que su hermana traía consigo el sable del rey, pero antes siquiera que pudiera blandirlo un fuerte ruido vino de la ventana, como si la pared hubiera caído. Del otro lado apareció la silueta de un lobo blanco.

–¡Tu estas muerto!

Victoria se asustó, sin embargo no se detuvo y aun así atacó a Ahri, la cual instintivamente cubrió su abdomen dejándola así más sorprendida.

Ahri no dudo mucho y corrió hacia el animal, y antes de que Victoria pudiera intentar lanzar un hechizo la pared estaba de nuevo completa, solo enfundó la espada de nuevo y salió como si nada hubiera pasado, camino por el pasillo y entró a la habitación de Bleu.

–Tienes muy mala suerte marinero

Bleu volteo a verla y aunque su mirada podía hacer temblar a cualquiera, Victoria dejó en claro que ella no le tenía miedo.

–Perdiste a tu pequeña reina, y también a tu pequeño príncipe. 

La ira que el rey sintió en ese momento se percibió en todo el castillo –Dame una buena razón para no matarte ahora.

El lugar se llenó de silencio, al llegar la mañana, al igual que había pasado con todas las anteriores esposas, el reino se enteró de la muerte de Ahri, pero esta vez la invitación a la boda con la próxima mujer no se hizo esperar.

El único error que Bleu cometió fue decir “acepto” ante aquella bruja, pues en la noche de bodas ingenuamente encontraste que la nueva reina pusiera aquel listón alrededor de su cuello.

Victoria, de esa forma consiguió la corona que tanto había deseado, un castillo y el control sobre los tres reinos. 

Fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/hashtag/ofWitchesAndPrinces?s=09


	13. PARTE 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es probable que la forma de escritura cambie bastante

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451070/chapters/64448491


End file.
